db_writersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky
Sky '''is a Minecraft YouTuber best known for his '''SkyDoesMinecraft '''series and his excitable persona. He is a skilled Minecraft player, and thanks to his personality has captured YouTube by storm. He is the most popular Minecraft YouTuber in terms of raw subscripers, and has attracted a wide fanbase. PsyInsti pit him against Honeydew of the Yogscast in Sky vs. Honeydew. He was represented there by YoungSamurai18 using the Co-Hosting system. PsyInsti's Bio (Vs. Simon Honeydew) '''Lacie: Sky, in real life named Adam, is the leader of Team Crafted and the most majestic YouTuber ever! YoungSamurai: And he wields one of the most majestic materials in Minecraft, BUTTER!!!!! Lacie: Insane fandom aside, one day Sky found himself in a Minecraft world. He mined, and crafted, and played games until he found, well, Butter and a lifestyle in Team Crafted. He even found a foe, in the form of the Squids… YoungSamurai: Sky's accomplished a lot in his time in Minecraft, surviving several rounds of Hunger Games against his fellow Team Crafted teammates and escaping prison, multiple times!!!! Lacie: I mean, he even fought Herobrine, and that Ghost is no small challenge. And what does he fight his battles with, Young Samurai? YoungSamurai: Well, at base level, he wears a full suit of budder armor and wields a budder sword, TNT, and a bow and arrow. Though that's not all he has. EQUIPMENT: Budder Sword Made of majestic Budder, better than diamond Bow & Arrow Fires normal arrows, just a normal distance weapon Budder Armor Better than diamond Full set of Budder armor TNT Crafted from sand and gunpowder Large blast radius Bricks Thrown weapons Can break glass and hurt people like any other brick Ignites TNT Lacie: Oh, not by a long shot. Did you know, for instance, that he has access to Iron Man's Hulkbuster Armor? Did you know that he has a Lightsaber? Did you know he's both a Force-Sensitive and a Wizard? Sky has everything. HEAVY EQUIPMENT: Gravity Gun Moves objects around, though not a full human’s weight Hulkbuster Armor Mjolnir Thor's hammer Superman's Suit Grants powers of Superman, to some extent Batbombs Powerful high explosives used by Batman and Sky Lightsaber Crafted from a diamond and various gems With the Force, jumps higher Black Hole Bomb Sucks in everything around it Ignited like normal TNT Sucks in a ~16 block radius Wand Expelliarmus, Stupify, Confringo, Lumos, Apparition, and Avada Kedavra Requires a charge-up time YoungSamurai: Oh, I did. Oh, and remember Gordon Freeman? Well, Sky has his Gravity Gun!!!! Lacie: By no means is Sky an expert with these. However, he's used them in the past, and given his loose canon and his opponent I think we can easily accept these as valid. What is skilled in though, is fighting. Young Samurai: Hell, he was able to best his own friends in combat, and even was able to trick them so he could take them down. FEATS: Got through Bodil40’s Epic Jump Maps Defeated Herobrine, twice Won the Hunger Games on many occasion Escaped from prison and school Killed the Squid Overlord Founder and leader of Team Crafted Lacie: Sky prefers a 'screaming warrior' style, where he courageously charges into battle, though he will and does retreat if things are not going his way. However, he is very skilled with the sword. The thing is though, even though he's awesome, he does have a few flaws. YoungSamurai: Yep, budder is not one Minecraft's materials, Hell, its durability is weaker than wood. Also, Sky seems to always run if things go south. Lacie: Still, though, Sky is a warrior that goes into battle with nothing to hide. He's almost unstoppable, even if his choice weaponry is subpar to... mostly everything. WEAKNESSES: Budder is not perfect Somewhat of a coward in battle Not terribly intelligent Rarely uses heavy weapons YoungSamurai: And if he is beaten, he always returns, more pissed than anything. (Sky: (Looking at a doctor villager) Forgive me father, for I have sinned. (Takes his pressure-plate table) I’m taking your table.) Death Battle Record (HEAVY SPOILERS) Vs. Simon Honeydew - Win 1W/0L Category:Minecraft Combatants Category:Death Battle Combatants Category:Written Exclusives Category:PsyInsti Combatants